The NEWTs and other unplesentries
by neopyro
Summary: Part one of a trilogy. Takes place in the end of seventh year. Hp and company want to go to college.


Voldemort was gone. Hogwarts was safe. The Death Eaters were all gone. The wizarding world was free at last. But did that mean he could go join everyone in celebrating? NO! It meant that he would have to sit and do their N.E.W.Ts. However, right now was the worst of it. Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione sat in job preperation class.  
  
It was a boring test. You answer questions about yourself. You write an essay on what you want to be and you receive the results.  
  
The test had just started, but Harry felt he had been there for hours. It was such a beautiful sunny day. Why couldn't they play quidditch or eat a picnic lunch by the lake? Or even better, why couldn't he go take a walk with Ginny?  
  
Ginny.  
  
That was also something new. He had been dating Ginny since right after Voldemort was destroyed. Harry had nearly died. Ginny confessed that she loved him in the hospital wing right after Harry came to. Harry had sort of begun to look at her in a different way after fifth year and the death of Sirius. In the past couple of months however, Harry had developed a crush on her. When she let Harry know, Harry was shocked. He did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed her. It was an amaz-  
  
"MISTER POTTER!" came the stern voice of Headmistress McGonnagal "Pay attention to your exam. This is important you know."  
  
Harry turned and looked down at question one.  
  
Do you want to attend wizarding college?  
  
The question struck an odd note in his mind.  
  
Would he want to go to college?  
  
He checked yes.  
  
He knew what he wanted to be already, and it just came to him that wizarding college was most likely a necessity.  
  
He wanted to help people, but he also didn't want anything more to do with fighting darkness. He wanted to be a medi-wizard.  
  
He had spent quite a few hours with Madame Pomefrey learning medical magic. He claimed it would be helpful in the war. He didn't tell anyone that he enjoyed it. The satisfaction of bringing someone from near death to working order in a few minutes.  
  
He sighed out loud.  
  
"Mr. Potter? I trust the test isn't really THAT depressing?" McGonnagal said sarcastically  
  
People laughed at him.  
  
Scowling, Harry returned to his essay.  
  
----after class----  
  
"That may have been the most worthless pile of-" Ron started  
  
"RON!" Hermione scolded "You don't think it was worthless do you Harry?"  
  
"No. I liked it. About the first question." he trailed off  
  
"The one about College?" Ron asked "If I can scrape up enough money, I'll go. But I want to take a year off first."  
  
"Well, I'm definitely going. I want to go to law school so I can take S.P.E.W a bit farther."  
  
"What a dilemma." Harry said "Where are we going to find a place for us to take both law and medicine?"  
  
"Who do we know who's taking medicine mate?" Ron asked  
  
Hermione scowled  
  
"Ron you dim-witted goof. Harry's taking medicine. Aren't you Harry?" Hermione answered for him  
  
"So what do you want to do Ron?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, I want to be a defense attorney." Ron answered his ears going red "Ever since Sirius went in without a trial."  
  
"Cool." Harry replied  
  
"Thankfully I have just the thing" Hermione said knowingly as she began to rummage in her bag of endless books.  
  
"AHA!" she said pulling out the book of all the wizarding colleges in existence.  
  
It was huge. Bigger than that monster of a tome that she was using for some "light reading" back in first year.  
  
She set it on the nearby table and started reading. Ron and Harry pulled up chairs and sat down next to her.  
  
"London College of Magical Healing" She said "Wait, 12,000 galleons a year. Cancel that."  
  
"Dover College of Defense, Healing and Magical law." Harry said "Bugger. Closed because the defense portion's casualty rate was too high."  
  
It went on like this for forty minutes before Ron found a winner.  
  
"Bristol Magical College of Health and Law." Ron announced "5,500 Galleons a year. That's affordable since it includes usage of the Quidditch pitch, Gym, Lodging and get this, free Apparaition classes and each student will be given a complimentary broom to help make it to classes on time. BLOODY HELL! It even gives you three free sets of their official uniform. We have to pay for the textbooks, but it's definitely doable. If we do that year off, and get jobs, we'll have enough money for sure!"  
  
"What about Ginny?" Harry asked  
  
"What about her?" Ron replied  
  
"If we take a year off, then Ginny'll be able to go too."  
  
"Oh. That. She can do whatever she wants. Me? I'm going to this college."  
  
Harry and Hermione scowled at him, but for different reasons altogether.  
  
They didn't answer. Two years from then, they would be going to college. With an awkward silence, they went back to dreaming about college.  
  
None of them slept that night. Or studied for that matter.  
  
END! 


End file.
